Data storage devices, such as disc drives, store information on a storage medium. For example, in the case of disc drives data is stored on a magnetic disc medium. The magnetic disc medium includes a number of concentric circles, i.e., tracks, onto which data is stored. Each of the tracks is divided into a number of sectors, each sector including a predefined portion of the track. The disc drive reads and writes information to the sectors of the disc medium. Disc drives may encounter a read error during an attempt to read data from a sector of the disc medium. Read errors may occur, for example, due to poor magnetic head placement during read operations, adjacent track noise during read operations, poorly written data in the sector of interest, foreign matter on the disc surface or the like. Upon detecting a read error, the disc drive typically implements some sort of read retry scheme to successfully read the data from the disc medium.